The purpose of this contract is to provide partial support to the Association for Health Services Research for the planning, development, and convening of an annual national conference on Health Services Research. These conferences are intended for health services researchers, health policy makers, clinicians, and delivery systems managers. The major purposes include: dissemination of the latest research findings and their implications for policy, service delivery, and management decisions; dissemination and technical assistance in new and innovative health services research methodologies and tools; dissemination of current research opportunities and initiatives at NIAAA (as well as other federal granting agencies); and provision of a forum for debate and discussion of cutting edge policy issues in the health care and alcohol treatment arena.